Among Pain and Hope
by Yoshiko-x3
Summary: Julie and Shun break up but there's still hope they'll end up being together... Will they overcome those problems? - My first story so please R&R! x3
1. A broken heart, lost in rain

**Author's note: ya well... First I'll introduce myself x3 Heey^^ I'm Yoshiko-x3, a new member of and I'm soo happy that xXxSora-chanxXx lead me to write something on my own...^^ this isn't the first story I've written but this is the first I publish! So I'm so nervous what you'd think of it... This one here I wrote today after I got my maths-test back and while listening to the songs: 'It no pretty' and 'for you' (from azu)... You'll see what I mean, so R&R pleaase! I'm German and still have lots of holes in my speaking so there might be a few (or lots of _) mistakes...hehe... However, read it!xD**

**Disclamer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

"Is this your answer?"

The rain slowly, one drop after another, started wetting her make-up and flew through shiny her silver hair. Her body began trembling. The face filled up with tears. She made, hesitating, a few steps towards him, trying to hold on to her beloved.

"Can't you over think it a little longer?," her voice, from second to second, became quieter. She never felt such a pain before,

"Why? W-why?"

Before she got his arm he turned around with a straight look onto her face, that wet from raindrops crying face...

"How often do I have to tell you," he whispered with a strong voice, "Why don't you want to accept it Julie? It's over."

But Julie didn't listen to these words. She was caught up in those golden-amber eyes, this black shoulder-long hair, that strong body and his calming voice. The thought of losing all that, losing the one she loved more than anything else, made her suffer even more. Her body hurt. It hurt because of that hard beating heart of hers which would lead her, she was sure of it, to death. How are people able to survive such a rejection? Only a bit longer and she would die. She knew it. But still, not accepting the thought of giving up, she went another step forward,

"Shun, please!"

"Julie... Just forget it."

The tears came even more,

"Forget it? What? My love to you? Do you think it's that easy?"

The raindrops fell... Just like Shun let Julie fall.

She stopped trying to hold him back. She stopped begging him to stay. She stopped praying he would change his mind and she cursed herself for falling in love with that guy. She couldn't stop feeling the pain inside her heart which was shattered in million pieces. Why? Why always her? Why was it always her who had to lose every single happy time she ever had in this world? What was she doing wrong all the time? Did God hate her that much? Her giggly, noisy and happy attitude? Even if he wanted to show her sorrow, wasn't that already enough?

She fell down to the knees, looking up to the sky, rain pattering on her face.

"Even if I had stayed with you, that would have caused only more pain. I'm sorry", Shun went step by step slowly away from his first love, the first girl who made his heart beating faster every time he saw her or heard her giggly voice, the girl who had stolen his first kiss, the girl he would have killed himself if something had happened to her, the girl he hurt the most...

_I'm sorry for every second you suffered because of me, for all those tears which flew through your face, for having caused so much trouble, for leaving you right now... I just...Damn it..._

He would have liked to tell her this. He could have told her so much... But it would make things only more difficult than it already was.

And so he went on, still seeing her crying face, the rain pattering onto his head, letting a few tears show up...

_I'm sorry._

She was still sitting there, her face hidden behind her hair falling forward, and trying to smile. _How ironic_, she thought. The day Shun broke up with her and the day he showed her his feelings... She remembered that day, she remembered every single detail there was. The way he said, "I love you." How she began crying because of her happiness. How shy Shun seemed to be. How she... _kissed him. _That time it contained something romantic it.

_But right now..._

She smiled a bitter smile again. In both cases...

_it rained._

"How ironic," she spoke out loud and repeated that many times, smiling while tears just flew through the face.

_How ironic._


	2. It hurts where my heart should be

**Author's note: Well, from what I've read, I saw that most people like 'Among Pain and Hope' more than my other story of Julie and Shun, so I decided to first finish and publish the 2nd chapter of 'Among Pain and Hope' before I really concentrate on 'Complicated Affair'^^ I'm afraid, I'm really slow in updating my stories on the one hand because of the school and on the other hand because of my hatred laziness... Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!  
**

**Among Pain and Hope**

**chapter 2: "It hurts right there where my heart should be"**

She was staring...Just staring up with such a nothing-saying gaze...

_Empty_

That's how she felt, _empty_**.**

She had enough time to think about everything, enough time to cry until there were no tears left to come out. Trying not to think of _him_ she completely stopped her brain from working. Her eyes seemed like they had lost something very important: that sparkling light she always had which showed her enjoy of life, the thing Julie was always relying on, she tried to enjoy her life no matter what happens but now... after _that_ happened...

To be honest, Julie looked like a dead corpse lying on the bed, the bed _he _kissed her hundred times...

Everything she could bring out was a long, painful sigh.

Tired she turned her head to the left and discovered something... The thing she bound with her happiest, greatest and most wonderful memories she had with _him_... Immediately she turned around. Now it reminded her only of sadness... sorrow...pain.

She couldn't help but start crying again.

Outside there was a girl standing in front of the door of Julie's room. It clear that she hesitated. Her right hand was holding the door handle very tight. She took a very long breath in and out...-But just as she wanted to enter her sister's bedroom,

"Riiiiiing, riiiiiiing, riiiiiing...!"

She received a little shock. Their parents were out, working, so she left the door and went straight to the ringing phone.

"Julie? Is that you? I've tried to reach you on your cell phone but I got only your mailbox. I just got to know what happened... Are you alright? Don't worry-"

"Er...Sorry to disturb you but this isn't Julie, it's me, Daisy."

"Oh, Daisy...hi."

"Er...Runo?"

"Yeah, it's me. Do you think you can pass the phone?"

"I don't know... Julie acted weird since Friday...she locked herself for a long time in her room"

"I see...Then, will she come to the cafe tomorrow? Tell her, we need extra help as an excuse. I need to talk to her you know."

"It's nice to hear that Julie has a good friend like this out there," she smiled.

"No, it's not only me, we want her to cheer up, so there's a special event."

"Special event? Sounds great! But, are you sure that this is the right idea? I mean, right now isn't it better if she have some time for herself?"

"Probably, but you know Julie. We have to cheer her up before she falls in that ocean of depression! We're really worried..."

"Guess you're right. So, tomorrow you said? She'll definitely come."

"Great! So everything's set. Alright then good luck, you'll need it to get through that stubborn girl, see ya."

"Thanks, Runo. Bye."

Daisy was quite confident if goes to talk to her little sister and hoped also this time she'll get through to the deepest thoughts. Slowly she walked through the hallway towards Julie's room. Again, she took a long breath in... and out, only that this time she didn't she didn't hesitate to enter the room. So she walked a few steps in and...

_received_ _the biggest shock since...ever._

_

* * *

_

He couldn't get it out of his head. That picture of a crying girl in the rain, her eyes losing every sign of hope. He couldn't. The wind blew gently through his shoulder-long black hair while he was sitting on the roof of his home... His face showed a helpless, disturbed and confused look.

_Was that... the right decision?_

He looked up to the sky. This was the only thing he could think about,

_Was that really... the right decision?_

He felt insecure. Every time the thought came that by doing _this_ he may have hurt her more than if everything had come different, he tried to deny it with stupid explanations, then imagined her smile again, only to come to the conclusion that he's the biggest coward the world had ever seen. Of all things the world had showed him, why did he have to be afraid of _that_? It's something ordinary every people feel, right? But from what he had experienced... For him it was like going through hell. Isn't it always like that? You find someone you like. Great. But then? How will it go on? It's as simple as 1+1; No matter how deep your feelings are, no matter how hard you pray, no matter how much you hope, in the end

_You'll lose the one you cared so much for._

_

* * *

_Exactly that's why he did what he did. He wanted to stop it himself before the one he loved was taken away again...

So now, there she was, standing in front of the cafe, cursing her sister for what she did. She looked up, discovering that the cafe-logo had changed. "So... In the end I landed here, huh? No way back," she thought desperately and sighed. "Can't be helped." Again she she cursed her sister...

_"No way you're not taking me anywhere!," Julie shouted for the 5th time._

_"Don't be so stubborn Julie. You know I want you only to be happy!"_

_"Then let me rot in here! I don't need anyone or anything in this whole damn world! I'm alright all on my own."_

_"Liar."_

_"Argghh! You're driving me crazyyy!"_

_"Oh yeah? I thought I was the one punished by my stubborn sister."_

_"You're mean..."_

_"A few minutes ago you didn't dare to open your mouth and tell your sister what's wrong and now we're already so far that we began arguing about something totally unnecessary... I don't know what to do with you..."_

_"I already said, I'm not going!"_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_"Yes, you'll go!"_

_"Never, not even in your dreams."_

_Suddenly Daisy showed a strange look in her gaze and seemed kind of scary..._

_"You give me no choice..."_

_Julie wanted to avoid a view at her sister's face, closed her eyes and started yelling:_

_"Lalalalaaa I can't hear you!"_

_"Why do you always have to be so childish?" _

_"I can't hear anythiiing! LALALAAAA!"_

_"This calls for torture."_

_"LALALALALAAAAALAAAAA!"_

_"Stop that already!," she shouted, trying to get louder than her sister. Then, after a long sigh she said calmly:_

_"Like I already said, I've no choice..."_

_For just a second Julie opened her eyes but regretted it very soon._

She sighed again. I can't believe she got me with _that_...

* * *

**Author's note: I'm really, really sorry because of my slow updates! But I promise, I proooomiise, the next update is coming up in 2 WEEKS. If not... Well, lets say then I have to update 2 chapters at once^_^ I think this will drive me in the right direction... However, the next chapter will be about, I bet you can already imagine, that event they prepared. But it would be kinda boring if nothing would happen but a few people trying to get a bright smile ****in Julie's face, right? Hehe... Prepare yourself for the following events...See ya! ~ Yoshiko-x3  
**


	3. Destiny?

**Author's note: Ahahaha... 2weeks, he? :'D I know, I'm helpless... And that I'm not even uploading 2 chapters at once like I intended to do... But that has a reason. All the time I was thinking about the fact that it's summer and I'm writing such a sad story... So I thought about the next chapter being a special? hm..just read. More about this later^^  
**

**Chapter 3:**

**"Destiny...?"**

"Damn...," with an annoyed look in her face she starred at the door.

_If I go in now, what would happen? What if he would show up? Man, do not think of that, just avoid thinking of that Julie! Try looking normal..._

She sighed helpless. How could she try looking like usual? At some point she wouldn't be able to hold it back, this sorrow...

"I can't... Perhaps if I slowly walk away as nothing happened... They didn't even realize that I'm standing here, did they? So, if I go now..."

Suddenly someone put his hand on her shoulder, she received a little shock and lost all hope to have a chance to escape. The voice was definitely familiar, the pyros-brawler of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

"Hey, Julie! Talkin' to yourself?"

_NOOOOOO! Why now? Calm down...  
_

_Alright, back to plan A. Just don't let them realize anything weird on you. Act like you usual do!_

A few seconds of slow breathing and...She turned around with a bright smile on her face.

"Dan!" she shouted, acting surprised and through herself into his arms.

"Wow! What a greeting! Didn't receive it like that since... Well, it's been already some time..."

_Did I overdo it? No..._

"You seem totally normal to me...So it isn't true what Runo told me, right?"

"Er... What do you mean?" she asked, still smiling.

"You know, the rumor that you and Shun...Well, broke up?... Hm? Wha-? Julie!"

She couldn't hold it, not a second after hearing that name. Impossible. Immediatly her eyes widened, showing a few tears.

"What did I say wrong? Ju-... Don't tell me this _is_ true!"

On hearing this her face darkened. Now everything came back into her mind what she tried to forget, avoid, just not think of it. It all returned.

"Julie..."

Dan searched for a way out of that difficult situation and wanted to calm her down with gentle words. But he couldn't find any. Everything he was able to do was standing there, watching his friend turning into a trembling figure which was about to collapse. A horrible sight.

Exactly when he was about to do something Julie went a step backwards.

"Do...everyone in there...know... about this?"

Dan didn't dare to say a word but then she looked with her tears-filled face straight towards him.

"Why... don't you answer? They do, don't they?"

The pyros-brawler still didn't open his mouth.

"Alright... I got it."

Right now she really wanted to go but...

"Julie! You're too late! Well, actually like always. -Oh, hi Dan. Have you brought what I asked you to buy? Don't tell me you used the money for something else again!"

Dan was speechless and tried to explain what's going on by conspicuous signs with his eyes but Runo didn't notice anything. She just thought of it as an answer for her talk.

"Aw, Dan! Seems like I was wrong when I thought that _this_ time I could rely on you..."

He tried with several signs but Runo was distracted by scolding him.

_Damn...What do now?_

He took a sidelong glance at Julie. She had turned around, covering her tears-filled face with her right hand_._

At some point Runo sighed.

"Hey! Are you even listening?"

Dan, without any idea what to do he just packed Runo's shoulders and turned her towards Julie's direction. She immediatly shut up and heard Julie's sobbing.

_Ohhh..._

From one second to another, Runo was already standing next to her friend, hugging her tighter and tighter.

Dan, still totally stunned could just watch Runo doing what he was supposed to do minutes ago. After some time, for the pyros-brawler it seemed like several hours, the sobbing was getting quieter.

"Is it alright now?" he heard Runo whisper.

Julie was answering something but he couldn't hear it. He was sure she said something like 'I want to go home' or 'Could I be alone for a while?'

Again Runo whispered something and Julie mad a painful face...but nodded in the end. They came over to him.

"Let's go in already. I bet there a several customers calling for another drink or somethin'," Runo said with a little smile.

"Yeah," Julie whispered.

While the subterra-brawler was changing Dan and Runo joined the others.

"This is bad,"Runo began. "This is the first time I've seen her that calm. Normally, even after breaking up with a guy she puts up a happy face shouting out how stupid he is. But now? She must really like him..."

"Of course!" another girl answered, "Shun is perfect! The gentle and protective man... Everyone wishes she had a boyfriend like him! It's also really weird why he has chosen Julie to be his girlfriend...I mean they're total opposites!"

Now a discussion began, so deep and thrilling that no one realized how Julie came in, hearing only the part which contains how unsuitable she was referring to Shun, and that she left through the backdoor...

_Even if we're that different... It worked well, right? I mean, the times we were together...I felt happy! And he too...or am I wrong? No, he liked me, I'm sure of it! He isn't the type of guy who would live such a lie... But...what changed his mind? That's the point, what was wrong? Did he end it because of our difference in the end? But...Aww! I JUST DON'T GET IT!_

She fell down on the knees, hard-breathing. All the way, she ran not realizing where to. Suddenly a strong light got her eyes. She stood up, looking into a beautiful sunset_. _Yellow, orange, red and violet. The sun was reflected by the sea and Julie was surrounded by trees. Julie's eyes widened. She knew that place. She knew it very well... The subterra-brawler went through the trees towards the shining sun and arrived at a little bay.

"As beautiful as always..." she said smiling and walked towards the sea. "I just wish...- Eh?"

_Did I hear footsteps before? But I thought that..._

Surprised she turned around, but when she saw the one standing there her eyes became even bigger than before and her heart skipped a beat_. _She was unable to stay conscious and was about to fall when she felt a strong arm catching her.

_Shun...

* * *

_

**Author's note:**

Hm...I'm feeling really insecure... In that chapter I have the feeling that things are happening too fast...Not to mantion my writing stylexD Always those repeats...

You should have already realized that I'm writing things kinda almost all the time from Julie's view. There was only a little part with Shun's thoughts. Well, this is obviously because all the secrets lies within Shun. However, in the next chapters also Shun will show some of his rare-seen emotions. This will be really hard...Well, because it's _Shun_!

Like I already said, the next chapter will be a special**. **I thought of a scene where Shun and Julie are dating... Look forward it! :D

And, at the end:

**Thanks to everybody reading this story! Especially those who added this to their favorites, I really appreciate it^_^**

See ya!

Yoshiko-x3**  
**


	4. Special

**Author's note: SO SORRY! I would've uploaded the Special already several weeks ago but I was too busy! Didn't make it..sorry, sorry, sorry! Please, forgive mee!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers,Bakugan New Vestroia or Bakugan Gundalian Invaders.  
**

** is just a fanfiction. Don't feel offended if the characters aren't presented the way you have them in mind and don't hate me for creating this story, because it sounds perhaps too unreal.  
**

**~Special~**

"Look at that! Isn't it cute?" a girl shouted through the whole store. "Ohh...How about that? Don't you think it'll suit me?"  
She held a bracelet, a chain, three tops and hotpants, staring at a pair of shoes.

"Like I already said," an annoyed boy answered. "I..don't..care."  
There was an irritated tone. Though, it seemed like the girl didn't hear or just ignored it.  
She ran over there, then spotted some other things on the other side. Not long after staying there she saw _again _things she thought she _had_ to buy.  
Shun's eyes were rolling from one side to the other. Hearing an "Ohh!" here, then a "Wow! This too!" and "Ahh! This is awesome!" all the time..

"Hm..I think I'm taking this too!"

No second passed and she vanished already in another bunch of clothes.

_3...2...1..._

"Oh my..." he heard her shouting again.  
Suddenly she screamed louder than all the times before_:"SHUN! Come over here! You have to look at this..."_

"How can a human be so..." he whispered to himself.

Slowly, he walked towards his girlfriend. Seeing her so bright and sparkling eyes he predicted terrible. With a brighter smile Julie pulled him in a very hidden area.

"I can't believe I didn't spot it earlier..." she said as she had seen an angel or something.

Shun took a look at the girl next to him and sighed.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked, still smiling as bright as the sun itself. "Nothing," he said and looked away again.

The thing Julie was looking at: a white dress with lots of pink accessories on it.

"The shape is perfect, the colors are perfect, everything on it is like made for a goddess!"

She already imagined herself dancing around in the dress, just like one of those princesses from fairy tails...

Shun wasn't very impressed. Pretty or cute clothes are the last things he would put interest in. But still he said, respecting his girlfriend's feelings:

"Why don't you try it on?"

The sparkling in her eyes became even brighter. Shun knew too good what would come next: Julie started jumping up and down, then...Could you call it a dance...? And giggled...loud. More and more customers turned around, looking at the weird dancing girl, then at the calm boy and understood nothing. Shun didn't care, not at all. As long as she's happy he doesn't have to worry about anything. And that's the best way. This is the girl he chose. He himself didn't know what exactly he liked about her. Her hyper-energetic attitude? No idea. Her love towards cute things? Definitely not. But what _did _he like on her then?

"And what if it doesn't suit me? Here is no mirror so that I can be sure of it..Why the hell is here no mirror?"

Shun sighed. First being so high-spirited because being sure it was created just for her and now doubts?

"Come out. Let me see."

"What? No! And if you won't like it?"

"Come out already."

"No!"

"I'll come and open the curtains."

"Wha-?"

A few steps, a rustling sound and there it was: A shy looking girl showed up, blushing when she noticed how her boyfriend was staring at her because he was...

_stunned._

Not only that she put on that beautiful dress, she even undid her hair because of the thought it might look more sweet...She was right. The sight could really have been compared with a princess..and in front of her the mighty prince overwhelmed with all the radiance his beloved was giving off.

"Don't look at me like that!"

He still was stunned.

"I don't know..It's kind of embarrassing..."

She was blushing even more but he didn't make a sign to move.

Julie was confused. The last time she saw him like that was...She didn't care anymore. Because he was looking like that right now, in exact this moment.  
She calmed down a bit.

"So...What do you think about it?"

Eventually, he opened his mouth. Even though, nothing came out.

"That's cute how you're acting, Shun! Come on, say something...Hihi," she giggled.

Finally, he got his senses back, closed his eyes for a moment. Then, looked up again, straight to her face and said...

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

She didn't hear a word. This warmth his eyes gave off, how smoothly his gentle voice got into her head, the way his aura filled Julie with so much happiness she could feel her heart skip a beat.. That's already enough. Seeing just his smile is already enough.  
He would be overwhelmed with hugs if an assistant didn't appear and asked whether they want to buy this dress or not along with saying a lot of praises how great she looked in it.

But one thing made even the usually so high-spirited Julie go quiet.

"This is expensive... Even if I wouldn't take all the things I collected, I still couldn't pay for this..."

Shun took a look at Julie's face blanching.

"So...I have to give it back...right?

"I'm afraid, yes."

"But..."

He didn't understand why but somehow he felt...

"If you'd like to look around a bit longer, I'm willing to let you, but you should give back the dress..."

"Oh, ok then...I'll put it off.."

_guilt_

"How many does it cost? I'll buy it."

Julie stared at Shun at the same time with sparkling eyes and also with an expression that said: "What the hell are you talking for crazy stuff?"

He noticed her expression and answered with the most sweetest way Julie could have ever imagined... Suddenly her hand felt something warm, embracing it. Her eyes widened when she realized that Shun was holding her hand!

The assistant reacted the same way, her eyes widened.

"Oh! So, you ARE gonna buy it! Alright, bring all the clothes,shoes and whatever over there! Wait, I'll help you.. That's a whole bunch you've got!"

"But how do you want to pay for this?"

"With money."

"No I meant.."

"I saved some. Never know when you need any of it."

Julie, still stunned because of Shun's reaction totally missed the part where the woman packed all the things into six different bags, how Shun took a bank card and how he pulled her out of the store...

"3pm."

That's when she made it back to reality. Shun gazed at her.

"Welcome back."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He didn't say anything, but continued staring.

"Y-you know..that was unexpected..I couldn't have predicted that you..."

She looked at Shun with doggy eyes, realized his straight glimpse and looked away. But, suddenly she turned to her boyfriend again,

"A-ri-ga-to!"

_Eh?_

"Hontoni arigato! Anata o daisuki desu!"

Now it was Shun's turn to be surprised.

"It took me quite a while to start understanding this language, and until now this is almost all I can say."

She looked at him with an adorable grin. The boy next to her couldn't help but smile, too.

"This, just now was the kindest thing you ever did for me. I owe you a huge one!"

"Don't bother about it," he said.

The walked a while side by side, Julie with her thoughts somewhere else.

Suddenly they stopped.

"Huh? Where?... Eh?"

Without realizing Shun escorted her home.

"Oh, so it's already time to say bye?" she whispered, looking down.

Something made a rustling noise and her face turned to the bags Shun was carrying.

"I don't think you want me to carry all this stuff for the rest of the day."

Things became clear inside her head. He didn't intend to get rid of her or something, the point was that Shun always thinks rational.

"Sure, er..Do you want to come in?"

"I think I'm going, have to check on something.. and besides, you'll surely need more than 15 minutes in there."

"How did you get that idea? It's just bringing a few bags in, right?"

But after a second thought she understood what he meant.

"Then..." she turned to Shun with an expecting face.

"We can meet later."

"Usual meeting place?"

"Usual meeting place in 2 hours."

"Why in two? I won't need that long!"

"Trust me, this is the most suitable plan."

"Hey wait! What will we do anyway?"

"Wait up, you'll see," he mumbled.

Julie couldn't understand it anymore, he was walking further and further away.

"Hey... wait! ... No kiss..."she pouted and entered her house with mixed feelings. Somehow she was curious what they'll do later, then she felt a bit offended because he made it sound like she'll really need two hours to finish, but again blessed because of Shun's action at the store.

Relieved and happy she went up to her room, put down the bags and pulled out the dress he bought for her.

"Yaay! This will be my biggest treasure from now on!"

Giggling she jumped all over her bedroom, danced together with the beloved dress, then fell down on her bed and felt tired.

"Haha, looks like I used up too much energy, huh? Or is it just my heart, thumbing too fast? Hm.. Hihi...But perhaps I should take a short nap.."

Meanwhile Shun was wandering around, looking for some quiet place to relax. In the end, Julie isn't a girl who's easy to handle. After finding one he turned his face towards the sky.

"Yeah, the time was definitely set right," he smiled.

* * *

"Tick, tack." Julie's clock was going on ticking, time passed but her eyes stayed closed.

6 o'clock pm. She definitely was too late. That's what Shun thought while waiting at the front door, ringing every 2 minutes. After the 8th time even his patience started to waver. Julie's room was on the first floor, he just had to climb up the tree next to him, take a look on her bed and eventually understood why she didn't even open the door.

_She slept._

Like a restless baby she turned from one side to the other but then, finally, she calmed down. He could wake her up. The window wasn't closed, but he didn't want to. Somehow he liked that sight. Seeing her so silent...  
Quietly Shun entered his girlfriend's bedroom. Yet, he didn't intend to make her open the eyes, there was something else which occurred the moment he saw her like this...

* * *

Julie woke up because of a weird sound. Slowly she stood up, looking around and sat down again. Still dizzy, she wanted to close her lids again. That melody, she never heard it before but it sounded familiar. No, this wasn't an instrument, or yes?

_Not sure..._

She skidded and landed on something..All at once the instrument or whatever stopped playing.

_Feels good.._

Her arm turned to the direction she landed on and felt warmth. She started hugging that soft and warm something. Suddenly she noticed a voice saying:

"If you don't open your eyes now, you'll miss it."

"Miss what? Hihi, I can hear Shun's voice," still dizzy.

"Perhaps because I'm also the one you're hugging. Besides, you're too tight."

"Huh?" After hesitating she let go of him.

"But what are you doing in my room?"

He sighed, packed Julie at her shoulders and turned her around.

"Open your eyes."

She did as he said... and couldn't help but being amazed. The sight was beautiful; yellow, orange, red, violet and a few other colors..

"This isn't my room."

Shun took a look at her. "Do you like it?"

The sun being reflected on the sea, exactly like in her dreams. The only thing which is missing is just the dolphin jumping around..

"Wait, I understand now! This _is_ a dream, right? I mean how else should I get here when a little while ago I was sleeping on my bed? Yeah, this sounds logical."

Calm as ever, her boyfriend answered, "Nice explanation but this is reality."

"Ya, alright 'dream-Shun', I understood already."

"I climbed up the tree in front of your house, could enter your room because the window was open and carried you to this place. I found this here a while ago and thought you might like it."

"I don't believe you."

Shun sighed again, "Think whatever you want." He turned away..

"Hey, hey if that's a dream, then I can make _this, _right?" She looked at him with a malicious expression. Slowly she approached Shun's face who had his eyes closed. The sight of him like this cheered Julie up to go on. She giggled again, came nearer and nearer... The following is almost unbelievable:

THIS was something he hadn't seen coming. With widened eyes he saw his girlfriend's face in front of his but the distance was too SHORT. He wanted her to stop but somehow... also not. Finally she let go and smiled brightly.

"Hihi!" She stood up and turned around, "I wished in reality it would be that easy, too."

Now, the confused Shun went after her, packed her shoulders strongly, but still in a gentle way and turned her to him.

"Julie. This ISN'T a dream."

She noticed his serious look and began to believe him.

"You want to say..." she pointed at the sea and then at Shun,"this is reality?"

He nodded.

"And...what I did just now really happened?"

He nodded.

"..."

Speechless she gazed at her boyfriend for a while...

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"**

He nodded.

Immediately she felt lots of blood spreading into her head and distanced herself from Shun a bit out of shock.

"Wha-, but...This is..."

She stared at him with an for help looking impression.

"Then, I'm asking again, do you like it?" He tried to distract her from her messed up mind right now and somehow it helped. She turned to the sunset and suddenly started to smile... Shun was relieved that he made to calm her down, looked at his girlfriend and had to smile, too. Her face was sparkling, just like at the store this day and he liked it. Solution for the question what he liked about her:

_That smile of hers which shows absolute happiness._

"Yeah, it's too beautiful. And somehow..isn't it even a bit romantic?"

He nodded.

* * *

**Phew..thanks for reading!\(*O*)/ I hope you liked it...haha. I really have problems with writing stories, so don't be too strict if they don't get that great and I'll apologize again for being so late, I'M SOOOOORRYYYYYY!  
I'm also working on chapter 5, it will be released soon, perhaps even tomorrow. Chapter 6 is coming up next week, on 23th if there won't be any problems. Good news, right? Eventually I've got enough time to write!  
Because I've got such a bad feeling about being so late..How about a little preview? **

**Bye for now~!**

**

* * *

**

Preview, chapter 6:

_He lay there, next to the girl who's heart he broke, next to the one he still has feelings for. That boy lay there, regretting everything he had done to her or which pain she was always going through because of him. Wishing he was allowed to touch her, just go through her hair, slowly, smoothly, gentle. Seeing this calm face, full of tears... The boy wished to see his high-spirited girlfriend again. Always up to something new, with that sparkling smile of hers._

_It's my fault._ _I destroyed everything..._


	5. Time to Decide

**Author's note: Here is it, the 5th chapter! I won't talk that much, so..why don't start reading?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan New Vestroia or Bakugan Gundalian Invaders or any of its characters.  
**

**Chapter 5: ****Time to decide  
**

He lay there, next to the girl who's heart he broke, next to the one he still has feelings for. That boy lay there, regretting everything he had done to her or which pain she was always going through because of him. Wishing he was allowed to touch her, just go through her hair, slowly, smoothly, gentle. Seeing this calm face, full of tears... The boy wished to see his high-spirited girlfriend again. Always up to something new, with that sparkling smile of hers.

_It's my fault._ _I destroyed everything...

* * *

_

"She's not here either.." Runo said with the the head down when she came back to the others who were sitting around the table. Disappointed she joined them. "So, all this effort... for nothing?" Sarah from Julie's cheerleader club sighed. "Seems so.." another one answered. "Poor Julie. She must be really down right now.." Marucho added to the conversation. The atmosphere was getting tense, for a while nobody said something, a silence, sometimes interrupted by a sigh. Suddenly Dan jumped up, shouting,"Hey guys, don't turn yourselves down like this! We'll surely find another way to cheer her up again.." Everyone was staring at him with surprised impressions. Runo could only reply with a blow on the head, screaming, "Who's fault is it anyway that this here didn't work out, you moron?" " Ouch! I already said I'm sorry, why do you keep hitting me?" "BECAUSE YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! You...aren't... good..for...anything!" she said while hitting him again and again. "Runo, stop it! That's enough OK? We need to think of something new, Dan's absolutely right," Sarah interrupted their fight. Finally, Runo calmed down and listened to the suggestions the others were proposing...

"OK! New plan, everybody knows the situation, right?"

"YES!"

"And as her closest friends, we have to help her, don't we?

"YES!"

"Each of you understood the plan and will do their best to successfully finish their part, isn't it like that?"

"YES!"

"Dan won't talk in front of her about the heart-breaker, IS IT CLEAR?"

"Yeah... My mouth's shut."

With that, they split and went home, everybody wishing for Julie to get better soon and hoping they won't spoil the plan, especially Dan.

* * *

„Shun," Julie whispered while slowly opening her eyes again. She didn't sense the warmth of the sun anymore, night already started. „What..."Dizzy, she turned her body to the right and tried to recognize something but it was to dark. Moving the hand towards her face she noticed dried tears.

_Shun was here a moment ago...or not?_

Thinking that, her eyes widened and immediately she jumped up, but before she could start to look around, suddenly something fell from her shoulders. A bit shocked she turned around. "This looks like...a jacket? Hesitating she picked it up and took a closer look at the darkish thing.

_It couldn't be that he..._

"Chiing!" all at once, something fell out of it. "Hm? What was that..." she wondered, kneeing down again to look for it. "I'm sure it fell down here somewhere...Or no! Rather there...Huh? Ohhh, now I've definitely lost it!" Giving up on finding it she stood up again, staring at the jacket she held in her hands.

_You're here somewhere...aren't you?_

Yes, she _was_ right. Not far away from her, there was Shun sitting on a tree. "Just to verify if she really is alright." That's what he kept thinking to calm himself down, trying to deny things like " I want to get near her" or the like. Yet somehow he drifted away to the time she was still unconscious, imagined him lying there, next to _her_.

"**Wha-?**" With that scream he was immediately brought back to the present and discovered Julie lying on the grass, scratching her head.

"Ouch! That hurt, I slipped..."

"Chiing!" she heard something again.

_What is she doing down there...?_

"Didn't the sound came from.." she speculated, "...wait..." Julie stood up, looked at the place she slipped and noticed a glimmer. "What is..." the girl started talking, but all at once she stopped moving...

Shun couldn't help but being curious about what she found down there and tried to spot something. Still everything he could see was Julie, staring at something.  
"Isn't this..."he heard her saying, "But...th-this can't be possible, I mean he..."

All at once she started screaming, "SHUN? Are you here?"

_Wait..What did she find there in the grass..._

Squinting his eyes eventually he managed to see the thing Julie was staring at and...

_This thing is..._

The moment Julie wanted to grasp the glimmering thing in the grass, Shun became nervous- he knew what lied there and he didn't like the fact that Julie was about to find out what it was, too. Or did she know it already? After looking at it she started shouting his name, so..

_It must have fallen out of my jacket somehow..Why didn't I check it earlier?_

There had to be a way to distract her attention away from it.. But there was no time to think, only to act_. _

Julie was curious about the object. If she was right with her speculations a new flame of hope would spread out inside her heart.. _if.  
_She kneed down and wanted to take it...though instead of grabbing this thing, she felt something else.. Immediately she raised her head... Her heart almost stopped beating_. _They stared at each other for quite a while. None of them even dared to move.  
Suddenly Shun stood up, holding that thing, picked up his jacket, turned around and started walking.

"So...You're leaving just like this?"

No answer.

"As if we never knew each other?"

He stopped but didn't make it to say something. Julie was looking for words. She wanted to see him, she wanted to talk to him, now she had the chance but.. She bite her lip.  
Shun stood there, waiting for something he didn't know what it was. He became weak, he knew it. How much did he hate the fact that months ago, his heart began to get stronger than his brain, when he started liking that girl so much, when he got to know other sides of this girl and understood the _specialness _about her. The eternal fight between brain and heart, why doesn't it stop already? His feet were like frozen, he wasn't able to move forward, like his brain told him but backwards where his heart was leading wasn't an option either..The decision was almost impossible, what will he chose over the other?

* * *

**Author's note: I know this chapter is really short and a bit crappy...However, it still contains important stuff for the continuation of the story so..you know what I mean^^  
The next chapters will be much more interesting, you'll see..  
Wondering which path Shun will go..and even if he'd choose to start over with Julie, will she even accept him? o_o We'll see...**

**Again thanks for reading and those replies I received! I'll do my best and upload faster, as promised^o^b  
**


End file.
